Mission 48503
by KatherineLynn
Summary: Draco's been branded with the Dark Mark, but he's also loyal to the Order of the Phoenix. But when he finds out about a prophecy concerning him and none other than Hermione Granger, which side will he choose? DMHG, HPGW, RWHG and more.
1. Passing the Crown

A/N: Hey guys! How long has it been since I posted ANYTHING?! Forever! You'll have to forgive me. Or else. You really don't have a choice…=)

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own these characters, or the actors, although Tom Felton is definitely high on my list. All I own is the awesome plot.

Chapter One: Passing the Crown

"Ron, what in Merlin are you attempting to do?" Hermione asked her lanky boyfriend as he tried, unsuccessfully to load her trunk onto the Hogwarts Express. He merely grunted in response, and Harry snorted a laugh from behind Hermione. She lifted her shoulder in reproach, hoping he would shut up and Ron wouldn't get too offended. Ron, however, remained blissfully unaware, wrapped up in his own ego as he tried to be the "macho boyfriend" who could carry his girlfriend's luggage. However, most "macho boyfriends" didn't have girlfriends who carried more books than clothing.

Harry finally, mercifully stepped forward to help Ron. Ron smirked at him mischievously and let go of Hermione's trunk once Harry got a firm grip. Instead of dropping the trunk, Harry lifted it with ease and pushed it in the compartment. He stepped back to admire his work, and Hermione pushed the heavy trunk in a few inches farther, while Ron just shook his head at Harry and marveled at Hermione's strength.

"How does it feel to have a girlfriend stronger than you, Weasel?" a low voice asked from the doorway. Hermione raised her eyebrows at the newcomer. Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, looking as distinguished and as dashing as ever. Ron spluttered from behind Hermione. Hermione and Draco locked eyes for a few seconds, and his gray eyes twinkled at her chocolate brown ones.

"Don't you have first years to be tormenting, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Malfoy's silvery gray eyes shifted back and forth from Ron to her, and he smirked complacently.

"I could, Granger, but I thought it might be prudent to remind you and Weasel-King that there's a prefects and heads meeting in five minutes and I know you, of all people, would loathe being late," he sneered. Hermione, instead of sending back a cutting remark, nudged Ron and left the compartment, following the Slytherin down the narrow hallway.

The compartment near the front of the train was already almost full when Hermione, Ron, and Malfoy arrived. Malfoy weaved his way through the crowd and sat next to his loyal Slytherin, Blaise Zambini, on the other side of the compartment. Ernie Macmillian, Zacharias Smith, Terry Boot, and Padma Patil were already there and seated with their own Houses, which left a spot for Ron and Hermione next to the Slytherins.

Ernie leaned over Zacharias to shake Hermione's hand. "All right Hermione? Had a good summer?"

Hermione smiled politely at the Hufflepuff. "I sure did, Ernie. How about you?"

And Ernie prattled on. Hermione let her mind wander until the compartment door slid open to reveal the Deputy Headmistress in all her formidable glory.

"There isn't much business to attend to except the choosing of the Head Boy and Girl. Head Girl, of course, is Miss Granger," she paused for applause, which came from everyone except Padma and the Slytherins. "And Head Boy is Mr. Malfoy," again she paused, and the only clapping came from Blaise, which seemed to amuse Malfoy, who smirked.

"Obviously, prefects and heads need to patrol the corridor every now and again to keep the train calm. Let me know if you have problems," her glare told the group that they better not have any problems at all, or else. "And with that, I'll be off. You're dismissed."

Everyone else stood up and left but Hermione remained seated. Ron stood up and held out his hand, obviously waiting for his girlfriend. She shook her head. He raised his eyebrows and left. Soon, she sat alone in the now spacious compartment. After a few minutes, Malfoy reentered the compartment and shut the door behind him quietly.

"How did you manage to do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" he asked amusedly. "Get Head Boy, or look surprised?" Hermione let a smile slowly cover her face. He brushed his shaggy white blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Both."

"I know people," he said nonchalantly. Hermione laughed. He sat down next to her and leaned back thoughtfully.

"I should be getting new orders soon," he said with his eyes closed. "Now that we're back at school, it will most likely have something to do with you or Potter or Weasel. I just thought I should warn you." He opened his liquid metal eyes to stare at Hermione.

"Should I convey that message to Dumbledore?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I'm sure he already knows. What I'm interested in knowing is if you told the other two members of the Golden Trio about you saving my ferrety skin," he said slowly.

"I can't Malfoy, you know that," she said softly, now looking only at her lap.

"Why not?"

"They'll hate me for saving you," she reasoned.

"Even though I'm on your side?"

"They won't believe that you're on our side, especially with your tattoo on your left forearm. What we have to deal with, we have to deal with on our own. I will only tell them when I absolutely have to."

"Well, we won't have to communicate by owl anymore," Malfoy said, changing the subject in an effort to avoid a fight. "How will Ron take it that you're spending so much time with me instead of him?"

Hermione turned toward him, their knees almost touching. "I've already thought that out. Heads have their own common rooms. That way, we can work in there without questions being raised."

Malfoy still looked skeptical.

"Look, this has to do with our lives. Just us. So until the time comes, this," she motioned to the two of them, "is just going to be us. Got it?"

He smirked at her again. "When I save your life, you have to tell them. And not a day after, got it Granger?"

"Fine," she said childishly. "If that's the way it has to be, the day this mission is over, I'll tell them all about it. Until then, you speak, you pay." She held up her wand under his nose, and Malfoy pushed it away easily.

"You don't scare me, Granger," he said sternly, moving closer. Their noses were touching, but they weren't happy about it.

"Get out of my face, Malfoy," she said ferociously.

"As you wish Granger. But you might want to be careful," he said, not moving. "I have ways of ruining your life while still keeping you safe."

And in a flourish of robes, he left the compartment. Hermione sat there for a moment, brooding over his last words.

Before her compartment, she composed her face into a look of benign puzzlement. When she entered, she looked up like she hadn't really realized she had made it there. "Hey guys," she said.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"I was in the compartment. It took a little while to sink in that I have to share a common room with Malfoy," she managed to spit out his name convincingly, and Harry and Ron nodded sympathetically.

"That's rough, Herm, but it could be worse," Harry reasoned, winking at her. "You could be sharing a common room with Ron."

"Oy!" Ron yelped, swatting Harry on the arm good-naturedly. Hermione laughed and let the boys talk about Quidditch the rest of the way to the school. She was content in her thoughts.

A/N: Review! Tell me your thoughts!


	2. Mentally Naked

A/N: Thanks for all of you guys who reviewed! I know it feels a little useless to review on a first chapter, especially if it's basically just the exposition, so thanks a bundle. So now I would like to recognize my reviewers: sunshine21409, Summer Bookworm, David Fishwick, and MrsBlaCkwIfeY. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hope I get a few new reviewers too!

Disclaimer: This is obviously mine, not J.K. Rowling's, because she wouldn't start writing this update in the middle of her English class a week before graduation while her teacher makes fun of the poor boys in the class that don't have any facial hair. That's all me.

Chapter Two: Mentally Naked

Hermione inhaled deeply as she stepped into the Entrance Hall. It smelled exactly like it did last year. She could just smell the food wafting from the kitchens and a little bit of the rain falling on the sky-high ceiling above her head. She let her almond eyes search every detail about Hogwarts hungrily before she stopped to wait for Harry and Ron. The marble pillars still gleamed like Filch had just polished them, the sky was the same dark, stormy color it was every year, and the students were still chattering about what they did over the summer.

Even though so much had happened at the end of last year, the school still managed to stay the same. It was still standing, it was still going on. She had to admire Hogwarts. In a way, she hoped that even after the war, she could be like the historic building. Stoic, everlasting. As she thought about what had gone on in this very hall, she visibly shivered. She could just picture the Death Eaters running about this very hallway as she stared at her white flat sandals. She could practically see bodies flying around her and jets of light barely missing her as she dodged them all.

In her reverie, she didn't notice Ron and Harry behind her. She flinched when Ron's heavy arm went about her shoulder.

"So the Harpies are looking pretty good this year, don't cha think?" Ron was asking Harry, who positioned himself on the other side of Hermione.

"Better than the Chudley Cannons, at least," Harry said, a slight grin gracing his face. Ron stuck out his tongue, and Harry laughed, and finally lowered his gaze to Hermione. "Feels good to be back, doesn't it?" He asked her. Since Harry didn't have much of a family, and now, neither did Hermione, they both thought of Hogwarts as their mutual home. Ron, however, had a perfectly loving family, and didn't quite get to be a part of their love of the school. But he whooped obnoxiously anyway.

Hermione allowed herself a moment of thought about her parents. They were still in Australia. Over the summer she had visited the country briefly just to make sure they were alright, and they seemed happy. So she came back to England without a family. And she finally knew how Harry felt all the time. She didn't like it. It felt wretched.

Ron whooped again, and Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly scanned the crowd for anyone who thought that was as annoying as she did. A pair of steely gray eyes found her own. Malfoy smirked at her from between his new and improved cronies, Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott. While they didn't match up to Crabbe and Goyle when it came to muscle mass, they had something a little more intimidating: intelligence.

But as Hermione walked by Malfoy, who gave her a stiff nod, she noticed Pansy Parkinson leaning on his arm. It was good to know that some things hadn't changed.

The Great Hall was already half full when they arrived and took their seats, with Ginny and Neville and Seamus facing them on the other side of the table. The boys immediately started talking about Quidditch, and Hermione had to suppress a yawn. Ginny winked at her and smiled.

Hermione raised her eyes from her friend to the teacher's table, and locked eyes with Dumbledore, who smiled placidly at her. Her eyes moved down the table, and she noted familiar faces: Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Trelawney, Sprout, Slughorn, and a few others.

Ron groaned next to her, mumbling something about food, no doubt, while the miniscule first years trooped into the Hall, dripping wet as usual. There were remarkably few of them this year, no doubt because of the rise of evil and whatnot. Hermione tried to pay attention to the Sorting, she really did, but she had the nagging feeling someone was watching her. She tore her eyes away from Hannah Abbot's little brother (Hufflepuff!) and quickly scanned the eyes of the students. It didn't take her long to find out who was staring. She stood up suddenly, and moved to exit the Hall.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked her. "The food isn't even here yet." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I just remembered that McGonagall told me and Malfoy to go to Madame Pomfrey and get Pepperup Potions for all the first years. She said they almost always get colds after their boat ride." She pointed to the shivering first years for emphasis. Harry nodded, remembering that he himself had gotten sick after the Sorting his first year.

She rushed out of the Great Hall, ignoring all the whispers and the stares as she passed, already the rumors had begun. She kept walking as she exited, and Draco fell into step beside her. They didn't say anything while they walked, and Draco's longer, leaner legs lead the way up a few staircases, through a tapestry, down a staircase, and through winding hallways that Hermione had never seen before. She was just about to blurt out that she thought Draco "I know everything about this castle" Malfoy was lost when he came to a sudden stop and she ran right into his strong, solid back.

He didn't bother turning around. "Really Granger, do watch where you're going," he said, a slightly amused edge to his normally low and menacing tone. She rolled her eyes and stepped up beside him. They were staring at a blank wall. Hermione stared at it for almost an entire minute before she actually spoke.

"Malfoy? Why are we looking at a wall?" She asked.

Malfoy stared at her as if he never could have imagined she could be as dense as she was acting this very second. "This, Granger, is not 'looking'," his elegant finger carved air quotes full of attitude around the word. "We're merely waiting." He, once again, took up his post of staring at the wall. Hermione just stared at his profile for a while before she started to get frustrated again.

"Hello, Moody," Draco said, without turning around. Hermione looked around and squeaked, when Moody revealed himself about two feet away from Hermione's left side.

"I like your vigilance, boy," Moody hissed, miffed that he had been discovered.

"I learned from the best," Malfoy returned, bowing shortly before taking a step back.

Hermione, who had never seen Malfoy treat anyone with respect, with the exception of Professor Snape, raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Malfoys didn't bow. They were bowed to.

"Miss Granger, if our gamble is to work, I need you to curtsy. Treat me like you would treat a king," Moody bowed extravagantly, much lower than Draco had, and waved his arm, an obvious cue for her to do the same.

She just stared.

"I'm sorry Moody, but why do I need to learn the utmost respect when Malfoy is just going to be keeping an eye out for me?" she asked. Malfoy just shook his head without looking at her. His eyes were fixed on Moody.

It had been decided by Dumbledore at the end of the summer that Hermione should have someone to keep an eye on her during school. When she asked why, he merely said that since she was Harry Potter's friend, and a Muggle-born, with war tensions so high, it would be beneficial to have a Slytherin member of the Order keep an eye on her, so he might be able to dilute any ill feelings toward her in his own House.

As if Draco Malfoy was going to be praising Hermione Granger in the Slytherin common room anytime soon.

"Because, Miss Granger," Moody began, "Mr. Malfoy is not just going to be protecting you about school and on the grounds. He's going to be protecting you around his father, various Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself."

Hermione felt her jaw go slack. "Why…why am I going to come in contact with…them?" she stammered slightly.

"Because Miss Granger, we need more than one set of eyes in that place. So, you will become a spy for the Order, much like Draco here has done. But before we send you into the lion's den, we need to teach you how to act around higher powers, and, most importantly, Occlumency."

Hermione raised her eyes from Moody to look at Draco, who finally, mercifully, looked at her too. He nodded. "It will be difficult, and you'll probably hate us all for pushing you so hard but it might have the potential to help save the earth," he paused. "With the help of Potty, of course," he said, and a small smirk covered his face.

"Does this mean I have to become a Death Eater?" Hermione glanced toward Malfoy's left forearm.

"For all intents and purposes, yes," Moody answered.

"How will I become a Death Eater?" Hermione asked, surveying Moody once more. "I'm a Muggle-born, the Death Eaters hate us."

"We're going to do something radically different than all of our other spies had to do, and we're sure that once you get used to the idea, you'll find the acting to be easier than anything you've ever had to do," there was a twinkling in Moody's eye as he stared at Draco and Hermione. Draco's smirk got, if possible, even wider and Hermione just stared.

"Where is this going?"

"You, my dear, are going to go to the Dark side as…Draco Malfoy's betrothed."

"I'm SORRY?!"

"I believe you heard me, Miss Granger."

"I don't…I refu—" Hermione spluttered.

"You refuse nothing, Miss Granger. Listen to me. We need you to fight with Harry and Ron. We need you to fight with HOGWARTS. We need you to have almost the whole world against you, and you need to love the boy standing next to you. You need to love him, or pretend to love him, more than life itself. You need to 'love' him enough to give up your entire life, your entire future, and everything you've worked for. And you need to make it look believable." Moody was only a few inches away from Hermione now, but she refused to take a step back from him.

"I don't see how making the world hate me and loving the ferret will save the world. This all sounds like a huge joke," she looked around suspiciously and waved her hands in the air. "Haha you guys, no more kidding. That was a good one!"

Draco snorted uncharacteristically. "I told you she'd take it like that." He turned and put a hand on his hip to stare at her. "Granger, while I might not like this anymore than you do, I implore you to see reason."

Hermione raised one eyebrow at him skeptically. "Really? And what reason might that be?" she asked.

"When you ask to join the Death Eaters, Voldemort is going to search your mind. That means you need legitimate reasons for being there. You need MEMORIES. You need real, honest memories that he can pull out of your head to make sure you aren't a lying little spy, which of course, you will be. Which means you need to suck it up and fake it as best as you know how. Because if your memories don't look real enough, then you'll be killed. Like that." He snapped his fingers close to her little button nose and she crinkled it, still resistant.

"Do I at least get time to think about it?" she asked.

"It's now or never, Granger," Draco said pointedly.

She stared at Draco for a minute, then back at Moody. She sighed. "Fine."

Draco smirked. "I'm so looking forward to taking your clothes off, Granger. See what you hide under those baggy clothes."

"MALFOY!"

A/N: I couldn't resist Draco's reaction at the end. Haha. Read and review. 

A/N 2: Ok, notes. In this fic, Draco is a spy for the Order, and the war is still going on. Everything that happened in the 6th book applies, EXCEPT Dumbledore didn't die. And Harry and Ginny aren't together. If there are any more technicalities, feel free to ask.

Q's: So…

Did you like it?

Is anyone terribly out of character?

Do we want this story to be more dramatic, or more funny?

And more importantly, when do you want the romantic stuff to start?


	3. Phase One

A/N: I don't want to brag, but I almost gave up this fic and I decided I was going to stick it out and continue. I am so awesome right now. And now I'll deflate my ego a bit so it fits comfortably in my bedroom and move on. So, once again, I would like to thank the reviewers I got. I know that reviewing at the beginning of a fic happens rarely, normally more reviews come when there are more chapters and the story has progressed more. Therefore I really appreciate the people that are keeping up with the TWO CHAPTERS I already had. Thanks guys!

Oh, and to one reviewer I got, Hermione isn't going to become a Death Eater for real. She's going to be like Snape. And I know this fic seems a little farfetched now, but that's mostly because it began with some important details left out. Have no fear, I will divulge them when the time comes. But thank you for the constructive criticism and I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint, but this is NOT JKR's. Just Katy's. Although it's still admittedly pretty awesome. And this time her updating has nothing to do with English class. It's all about being bored to tears and finally running out of junk food to eat.

Chapter Three: Phase One

Malfoy and Hermione entered the Great Hall at almost the same time that the desserts appeared on the plates. She resumed her seat between Harry and Ron, an almost dream-like expression on her face. She stared unseeing at her plate full of treacle tart and pudding as thoughts whirled through her mind at breakneck speed.

_How on earth am I expected to do this? What about my family, my friends? What about Ron? I'll have to break up with Ron. I can't go "making memories" with Malfoy, no matter how disgusting that may sound, while I'm dating Ron. And I suppose that would make him hate me, which I'm supposed to do anyway. But why would I even want to do this in the first place? What did I get myself into? I don't know if I can stand having the Dark Mark on me for the rest of my life. What if my own children ask me why it's there? Will they understand? Will I even have children later in life or will I just die in attempt to help the Chosen One fulfill his prophecy? Am I even going to live to see the end of this war? _

She didn't even notice when the rest of her House started to stand up. She didn't even notice when Dumbledore dismissed them with his few and eccentric words. She didn't notice anything until a voice jarred her thoughts.

"Come on, Granger, we can't have you sitting her all night. We have to go get cozy in our new quarters," Malfoy's voice, lowered to a sensual timbre, shook her out of her thoughts and she immediately raised her eyes to her boyfriend, afraid of how he would react.

Ron's ears tinged red a little, but he didn't move to hurt the Slytherin. Hermione couldn't blame him. Over the summer, Draco had grown to an alarming six foot at least, and his broad shoulders fit his perfectly in shape body. With his confident stare and rare blue-gray eyes, he looked pretty formidable.

"Stuff it, Malfoy," Ron said, as he helped Hermione get up. She pulled her arm out of his hand and gave him a small reproachful glare. He always tried to help her up and open doors for her when Hermione made it very clear that she thought chivalry was outdated and demeaning to women.

She swallowed thickly, knowing that what was going to happen next was going to be painful for both her and Ron. "Mal-Draco's right, Ron. We need to get going." She looked around, avoiding Ron's glare. "Oi! You, prefect!" A fifth year looked her way. "Take the first years to the dormitory."

The girl nodded her consent, and led the first years out of the Great Hall. Harry's eyes followed the girl, then returned to Hermione and Ron, who were in the middle of a blatant staring match that made him feel more and more uncomfortable the longer he watched. Finally, Ron broke the silence.

"Since when is he 'Draco?'" he spat the boys name out and Hermione visibly flinched. Ron looked hurt.

"Since birth?" she said, trying to inject a bit of humor into the now serious conversation. Draco himself was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, realizing that this conversation was going to end in a fight.

"You know what I mean, Herm," Ron said, trying to calm himself. But his ears were still red. "You know what? Fine. If you want to be all 'cozy' with 'Draco', then you can go ahead. And when you've gotten over it, you can come back here."

Hermione looked confused. "Come back where?" she asked.

"To the Gryffindor table," Ron said. "Until then, you can just get cozy with Malfoy over at the Slytherin table. We'll see how they like you."

He turned to walk away, and Harry, after a moment of hesitation, followed. "Ron!" Hermione called to his retreating back. "You know it's not like that!" He didn't turn around.

Hermione whirled around to look at Malfoy indignantly. "I hope you're happy," she said through gritted teeth.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Ecstatic."

Hermione growled. "Lead the way, Mal-ferret."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her, but lead the way up to the Heads dormitories in complete silence. She used the rare moment of quiet to ponder her thoughts. _Was she really going to have to sit at the Slytherin table tomorrow?_ She quickly squelched the thought and decided to just ask Ron for his forgiveness later that night, after Malfoy had gone to bed.

"Don't even think about it, Granger," Malfoy said, and Hermione jumped and almost fell down the flight of stairs. Malfoy grabbed her arm as she stumbled, then let her go when he noticed her glare.

"Don't even think about what, Ferret?" she asked innocently.

"Begging for Weasel's forgiveness. For one, you didn't even do anything wrong. Two, I think it might actually help the plan along a little," he snickered quietly.

"Malfoy? I'm seriously not interested in you. You know that right?" she said, rather petulantly.

Malfoy stepped close to her so his chest was pressed against hers. Even in her slightly horrified state, she realized he had a rather firm chest. "Well then you might want to learn how to fake it, love," he said, and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. He gave her one last, lingering smirk, and walked up the staircase to the room framed in green and silver.

Hermione stood still for another five minutes after she heard his door close. She silently reached up and touched her face, then furiously tried to wipe the residue of his kiss off of her face. When she was done, she walked into their connected bathroom and stared at her face. There was an angry red mark on her cheek, so much that it looked like Malfoy slapped her instead of kissed her.

_Well, _she thought bitterly _I wouldn't put it past those pure blood supremacists to hit their spouses._ Then she shuddered outright in the lonely bathroom. If she had to put up with abuse, the Order could just find some other brightest witch of the age to be his betrothed. Or puppet. Whatever she was supposed to be. She shook her head at her reflection and retired to her bedroom. She hoped the next day would be better.

She was so wrong.

The next morning, she awoke to a shirtless Draco Malfoy standing over her with a toothbrush in his mouth and his hand on her shoulder, shaking her, none too gently, out of her slumber. She sat up and glared at him through her half-lidded eyes while he sneered at her as best he could with the plastic toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. He walked slowly back into the bathroom where he spit out the toothpaste loudly.

"You have approximately ten minutes before breakfast starts. You're welcome," he said nonchalantly.

"Why on EARTH would I be thanking you right now?" Hermione asked through her closed door as she threw on clothes. The second she had buttoned her last button, Malfoy barged through her door again. He held up a long-fingered, elegant hand when she opened her mouth to protest.

"Shut up. You're wearing this." He tossed her a plaid skirt that only went to mid-thigh, if she tugged it down, and a tight white button down from her first year.

"No, I most definitely am not," Hermione shook her head emphatically, her wild curls bouncing around her face as she did. Malfoy rolled his eyes, like he really couldn't be bothered with her petty excuses. He flicked his wand and Hermione shrieked.

"Oh seriously, Granger," he said, shaking his head. "I just fixed your hair. Do try to contain yourself. Now put on those clothes."

She stared at him curiously for a second.

"GO!"

She plodded her way to the bathroom as slowly as she dared, and, because she couldn't come up with anything better, stuck her tongue out at Malfoy right before he slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"There you go!" Malfoy said, clapping his hands. "Now we can see that Granger is, in fact, a GIRL!" He chuckled, then ducked as one of Hermione's shoes came soaring at his face.

Hermione stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Did I hit you?" she asked innocently.

Malfoy glared at her, almost upside down on her bed, his head hanging off the edge, his hair disheveled, making sure she had the smallest chance possible to hit him.

She stepped out of the bathroom retrieve her shoe from her bed, and even Draco Malfoy had to do a double take. He had to admit, she looked good for her, for a Mudblood. Her baggy clothes were replaced so she actually looked like she had curves. In fact, she didn't have much of curves, but a slender, elegant figure that had the slightest hinting of curves. As she turned around to walk back to the bathroom, Malfoy noticed she had the tiniest waist he had ever seen.

She looked _good._

The second the door closed, Malfoy shook his head violently like he had water inside his ears. He needed to shake the mental picture of Hermione out of his head. But, as he allowed himself to think about her little body again, he had to admit that he was a miracle worker. No matter that she always had that body. He, Draco Malfoy, was AMAZING.

She opened the door cautiously, and Malfoy smirked at her again. "Put on your tie and let's go, Granger. I have to fill you in on the plan on your way down."

She looked a little frightened at the thought of a conversation with a Malfoy. "Plan?" she asked.

Malfoy scoffed at her. "Of course we have a plan, Granger," he said. "You didn't think we were just going to wing it, did you? Now listen…"

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, pulling down her skirt self-consciously as she spoke. Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes quickly glancing down at her short skirt, tight button-down shirt, and knee high socks.

"Ok, my previous behavior aside."

He chuckled, then looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was there. He pulled up the sleeve of his robes to reveal the Dark Mark on his alabaster skin. Hermione reached out to touch it curiously, but he slapped her hand away.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

He didn't answer her.

"Malfoy?"

"If I tell you, when you actually get it, you won't be able to handle it." Hermione's eyes widened a little bit, and her stomach dropped. Malfoy's eyes softened for a second. "Oh, Merlin. Granger, it's not that big of a deal, I promise."

"I don't believe you," she said.

"Good. Then you just might stay alive in this mission."

Walking into the Great Hall that day was probably the most nerve racking entrance Hermione had ever made. Draco just ducked away from her when they entered, and conspicuously made a relatively loud coughing noise so everyone turned to see Hermione walk in. The Gryffindor boys collectively dropped their jaws, including Harry, but he snapped it back into place with a glare from Ginny.

Someone from Ravenclaw whistled. Hermione's cheeks turned bright pink. Malfoy smirked as she took her normal spot between the two goons.

Ron leaned closer to Hermione. "Where did you get that skirt, Herm?"

"I've always had it Ronald," she said coolly.

Ron opened his mouth to respond, but someone cleared their throat behind Hermione. It was Cormac McLaggen, the tall, built Gryffindor that Ron held a strong personal dislike for.

"Hermione, I've been having trouble with my Arithmancy. Would you mind helping me out?" He smiled at her, and Hermione shivered a little. But she stood up.

"Sure," she said. Cormac blatantly stared at her chest, and Hermione could practically see Ron's ears turning red.

"Granger, we need to talk," said a silky smooth voice.

"Malfoy," she returned.

"Walk with me," he said, holding out a Quidditch toned arm. Hermione ignored it.

"Lead the way," she said.

Malfoy obliged, but not before sparing Ron an exaggerated wink as he left. A small clatter revealed that Harry was forcibly holding Ron back from jumping Malfoy. Hermione let her eyes travel down Malfoy's body as he walked. Well, if everyone got to stare at her, she might as well stare at the Slytherin Sex God. Right?

She hated herself.

"It seems Weasel forgot all about your little fight the second you walked in," Malfoy said without turning around. Hermione could hear the smirk on his face.

"Yes, it seems that all boys do have a one track mind," Hermione replied darkly. Malfoy chuckled, low and quiet in front of her.

"Cheer up Granger. Phase one is about to commence." Malfoy stopped, his back still to her. They were standing right in between the double doors of the entrance hall, where anyone and everyone could see them, should they look up.

Hermione felt a tremor go through her entire body. She wasn't ready for this. She needed more time to think. She couldn't just ruin her life like this. Her life wasn't supposed to go like this. She was supposed to graduate at the top of her class, become a Healer, marry Ron, and be happy and good for the rest of her life, even when she was chasing down bratty little red headed children. But after this, it was all going to be a moot point.

She took a deep breath. "Ok. Action," she said under her breath sarcastically.

On cue, Malfoy turned around and took a step closer to her. She involuntarily took a step back, but he reached out and grabbed her hand with his slender pale one, stopping her from completely ruining the plan. His eyes held a warning in them for a second, and then it was gone. He kept a hold of her hand, squeezing it gently when she widened her eyes. He brought his other hand to brush her impossibly smooth cheek. He traced a design with his forefinger along her freckles lightly, and she closed her eyes for a moment too long.

Draco smirked and cupped her cheek. He let go of her other hand and held her waist tightly. Her pale pink lips parted as she gasped, and Draco swooped down to capture them.

The only word Hermione could use to describe the kiss was soft. Her eyes fluttered closed and she stepped closer, wrapping one arm around his strong shoulders, having to stand on her tiptoes to do so. Malfoy smiled into her lips, and she stuck her tongue out, to tell him to stop. Malfoy, however, parted his lips for her and she groaned. This was not part of the plan.

After almost half a minute, Hermione pulled away, giggling at Malfoy, who's eyes were still closed.

Wait. She giggled?! Ugh, this plan was going to be the death of her.

Malfoy opened his eyes blearily, his trademark smirk still on his face. It wasn't there for long, however. It only took ten seconds for Ron to storm from the Gryffindor table to where Draco and Hermione were standing. It only took him two punches to knock Malfoy out.

A/N: Well? I know this was long over due, but hey. I think I made up for it. I kind of like trying to incorporate a little bit of humor with the drama. I think it adds comic relief.

What did you think? Review and tell me!


	4. Bruised

A/N: Wow you guys! 6 reviews on the same night that I uploaded the chapter. You guys are pretty amazing, no lie. =) But more about you guys at the end note. And I would just like to say that I will try not to give up on this story. For my reviewers. I sound so lame right now.

Disclaimer: Still only JKR's. I wish I had the rights to Tom Felton, but since he's a person and all…

Chapter Four: Bruised

She couldn't do this. There was no way she was going to be able to finish this mission. She was going to fail, and all of her friends already hate her, and then her family would be in danger, and she was going to have to live her entire life on the run, and she would have to become a travelling Healer that helped indigents for free. She would never have a little cottage and little children because no one in their right minds would marry her. She would be an outcast from both groups. After all she had worked for, she was going to ruin it all.

_Stop._

Hermione Granger took a great, heaving breath, and pushed all thoughts of her imminent exile from the magical world to the back of her mind. She felt the tears coming forth and let them fall. She looked up at Ron, who was clutching his fist with his other hand and glaring at the unconscious Malfoy on the floor. Hermione had never seen him so angry. It scared her to see his face, normally red with rage, completely white and calm.

"Ronald?" she said tentatively.

He snapped his head up and she took an involuntary step backwards. The fury in his eyes was barely contained, and she didn't want to be the next person on the ground like poor Malfoy. Ron reached out and gripped Hermione's chin and thrust it upwards to him. He stared at her like he was a jeweler appraising a rare artifact. She knew her lips would be swollen and her eyes would be darkened. He pushed her away from him and she tripped over Malfoy, landing hard on the marble floor next to him.

"I never. Want. To see you. Or him. Again," Ron said, between staggering breaths.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said quietly, but that only set off his rage again. He wrenched her up from the ground by her wrist. She squeaked and her delicate wrist strained from the pressure. He pulled her close to his face. Another defiant tear squeezed out of Hermione's closed eyes, and she brushed it away with her free hand.

"You're sorry?!" he bellowed, his voice echoing in the now silent hall.

_Where are all the teachers?_

"You snog my worst enemy in front of me and you're sorry?!" his face was regaining the color it had lost, and Hermione actually found herself afraid of Ron. Sweet, harmless Ron Weasley was scaring her to death.

_Someone. Anyone. Stop him._

"Ron, maybe you should put her down. This isn't a good idea," Harry, the voice of reason, said behind him.

Ron ignored him. "I love you, Hermione Granger. I love you so much it hurts. But it was all for nothing, wasn't it?"

"Ron stop it."

_Please. _

"Because the Malfoys always get what they want, isn't that right?" His face was dangerously close to hers now.

"Ron!"

_Someone make him stop. _

"But this time, he wanted what was mine. Too bad. I don't think a Mudblood is ever good enough for a Malfoy, do you?"

"RON!"

_Harry do something!_

"No," Ron lowered his voice dangerously, and Hermione almost screamed. The look on his face was not one of the Ronald Weasley she knew. This was a monster.

"Put her down."

_Drop me. _

"But I think a Granger is good enough for me." He growled.

He pulled Hermione to him and kissed her. She struggled, but he held her tight. She could feel his anger and hurt and betrayal. But he was hurting her. This kiss was nothing like kissing Malfoy. This kiss hurt, it was rough. She pushed herself away from him as hard as she could and he finally let go.

"Or is the mighty Hermione Granger too good for Ronald Weasley now?!" Ron bellowed, and threw his arms out wildly. The hall remained silent.

"She was always too good for you, Weasel," said a weak voice. Hermione whipped around to see a standing and very conscious Malfoy, who was brushing off a streak of blood from his bruised lip.

Ron leaped at Malfoy, who landed a well aimed punch on Ron's jaw. Ron's fist flew towards Malfoy's face but Malfoy refused to give him a leg-up this time. He caught Ron's fist and bent it backwards, sending the redheaded boy downwards. With his free hand, he pulled out his forgotten wand and pointed it at Ron's neck.

"Give me a reason," he spat in his face. Hermione flinched at the venom in his voice.

"Draco," Hermione breathed.

Ron, hearing his enemy's name fall from his now ex-girlfriend's lips, leaped up and tackled Malfoy to the ground.

"RONALD!" she shrieked. She ran over to the shocked Harry and elbowed him. "Help me!"

She ran forward and yanked Ron off Draco, who even through the blood weaving its way down his chiseled jawline was smirking.

She left Ron and, just like they planned, knelt by Malfoy's side and stroked his platinum hair. "Are you ok?" she whispered, just loud enough for Ron to hear.

"I'm fine, Mia," he replied, matching her volume. He clutched her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

Hermione stood up and pulled Draco to his feet, his hand never leaving hers. In a moment of completely good timing, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and the Headmaster appeared before the group of seventh years.

"Never. In all my years of teaching have I see such a spectacle," Professor McGonagall snapped. Snape smirked next to her, and Dumbledore looked politely scandalized. "Detention, Weasley, Granger, and Malfoy. Shoo, Potter."

Harry fled.

"Report to the edge of the Forbidden Forest at 8 tonight. Don't bother bringing your wands," Snape said dangerously.

Ron stalked away, leaving Hermione with Draco. He nudged her and led her out of the entrance hall, where the chattering was finally starting up again.

Draco Malfoy had to admit, he was a little apprehensive of the look on Hermione's face at that moment. She looked a little like Ron did before he started yelling. Her normally smiling face was devoid of all color, making her freckles all that much more pronounced. She had finally let go of his hand, and was leading the way down the hall. Draco, even though he had Ancient Runes when she had Arithmancy, followed close behind.

Then her shoulders started shaking. He tailed her a little closer, and she finally knelt to the floor, much like she had to "comfort" Malfoy and started sobbing. Her narrow little shoulders shook violently, and Malfoy felt an odd pang in his chest for her. He knew she was giving up a lot for the good of the Wizarding world, and no one could ever know her sacrifice.

He lowered himself to sit on the cold marble floor next to her. He frowned when he saw the fingerprints of Weasel's hands on her small delicate wrist. When she looked up, her eyelashes were heavy with salty tears, and her tiny little button nose twitched when she sniffled. Her mouth was bruised where Ron had kissed her, and he could see his fingerprints making their mark on her neck too.

"Granger, are you going to be ok?" he asked tentatively.

She sniffed in a rather unlady-like fashion. "Go to class, Malfoy. You don't care."

"If I didn't care I most certainly wouldn't be asking. But since both of our lives are hinging on you keeping it together, I feel compelled to ask. Are. You. Ok?"

"Bloody brilliant."

"Of course you are." He stood up and held out his hand.

"What's the hand for?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"I'm helping you up, you prat," he said rather teasingly.

"Well, I'm perfectly fine on the floor," she said, swallowing a sob.

Malfoy sneered at her, then leaned down and tossed her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing more than a feather. She shrieked incredibly, and he almost dropped her.

"Really Granger, I'm helping you. I really don't need my ear to be bleeding too."

She tried desperately to kick him, but she couldn't quite get her leg to bend that certain way. Frustrated, she hung her arms down and started trying to pinch him while he walked, succeeding in tripping him up a few times.

He finally set her down at the foot of a staircase, only to scoop her up in his arms like a baby. Or, she thought in mortification, the way a husband carries his new wife over the threshold. He continued up the stairs in a much more comfortable fashion until she sunk her teeth into his shoulder. He yelped satisfactorily and set her down again.

"I didn't know you were like that Granger," he said, leering at her.

She pulled a disgusted face, and he smirked. She turned to walk away when he called her name.

"What?" she said, turning around. She locked eyes with a smug Draco Malfoy milliseconds before the Full Body Bind curse hit her. She staggered, and almost fell backwards, but the ever-chivalrous Malfoy caught and carried her much like he had been before. Except now, there were no pesky teeth of fingers trying to kill him.

"You know Granger," he said conversationally, ignoring the looks of death he was getting from the immobile Head Girl. "I actually thought this was going to be the hardest mission I had ever gotten. I thought we weren't going to be able to be convincing. But you know what? I think we were awesome. I mean, it helps that you have a crush on me and everything." Hermione's eyes widened, then narrowed in fury.

"Don't try to hide it love, I understand I mean look at me," Draco continued, grinning cheekily. "The sexy blonde shaggy hair," he shook his head for emphasis, his hair falling into his eyes. "My devastatingly gorgeous eyes," he batted his eyelashes. "And my amazingly toned body," at this, Hermione had the decency to blush, considering she was pressed up against aforementioned perfect body. "And I have to admit, you were a better kisser than I thought you would be. Maybe the best I ever had." Hermione looked mortified. "You have really soft lips, you know,"

She managed to flair her nostrils at him, something Malfoy found immensely hilarious. He said the password to the Head's Tower and set her on the couch tenderly before he let a serious look settle on his flawless face. "I'm just messing with you Granger."

She narrowed her eyes at him again. "I'm going to need you to hold still for me." Her eyes widened as he raised his wand and muttered a quick incantation. Instantly, he was in her mind.

Since she was in a Body Bind, she could do nothing to defend herself. Malfoy searched through her meticulously organized thoughts and removed the memory of him telling her the plan and the memory of him talking about the plan and the mission. The only memory of the mission she retained was anything she had before the day had begun. Which was circumstantial and would eventually have to be removed, but necessary.

When he finally returned from her mind, her look of fury was gone, replaced by gentle confusion. He removed the curse from her and she sat up.

She stood and walked over to where he was standing and stared at him in complete silence. Her doe eyes were filled with uncertainty and a little bit of fear. She reached out and pushed his robe off his shoulders, leaving only his button-down silk shirt, tie, and trousers behind. Malfoy stared at her, unable to move.

She ran her fingers down his chest and down the ridges of his perfect abs. He flinched and shivered a little under her touch, but didn't move. She finally stopped when her fingers reached the waistband of his jeans and she let them travel back up until they reached his collar and tie. She loosened his tie, unfastened four buttons in quick succession, and managed to get his tie off before he realized what she was doing.

He grabbed her nimble little fingers, and stopped her. His eyes had slowly gotten darker as she progressed, and Hermione let a small smirk settle on her face. With Malfoy still holding her fingers, she planted her lips on his. Slowly, his grip on her hands lessened and he gripped her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and toyed with the long hair there. He untucked her tight little shirt and unbuttoned two of the bottom buttons.

She moaned quietly and he pushed her farther until she tripped onto the couch. She wriggled out from under him and straddled the strong Slytherin, who grinned devilishly. She leaned down and kissed his neck, sucking there lightly until she was sure she left an angry red mark.

She laid down so she was completely on top of him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Don't think you can get rid of my memories that easy, Malfoy. I remember. Everything."

And with that she stood up, buttoned her shirt, dusted herself off, and left for Arithmancy, not even caring that she would be a full twenty minutes late.

A/N: Ok, so once I get Draco and Hermione to kiss, it's pretty much going to happen in every chapter. Sorry if that offends you. =)

And just so we're clear, Draco tried to eliminate Hermione's memories of the plan so she would have less evidence when the Dark Lord searched her mind. He didn't want him to find little snippets of conversation where they were talking about what they planned do to. That could be problematic, huh?

Anyways….REVIEW!


	5. Making Friends

Omg! I love my reviewers! Thank you guys so much for all the support I've gotten from this story. I'll try to actually finish one (for a change) and whatnot. So, I would like to extend virtual cookies to all my reviewers.

Disclaimer: JKRs, but I'm working on getting my name changed.

Chapter Five: Making Friends

"So are you and Draco Malfoy really together?" a squealing Parvati Patil asked a slightly disgruntled Hermione Granger during Transfiguration. Lavender Brown was grinning stupidly next to her, and all of the girls in the classroom were hanging on her every word. Just like they had planned.

Hermione and Draco had planned on Hermione dropping the bomb during Transfiguration to Parvati and Lavender because well, the rumor would be around Hogwarts in no time flat. And they needed the rumor to be throughout the entire school by the end of the day.

Hermione let a small smile tug at her lips as she remembered the look on Malfoys face as she unbuttoned his shirt back in the common room. She had been furious to discover that he was trying to eliminate her memories, so she retaliated. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she remembered the goose bumps that erupted on her skin as she ran her fingers down his perfect set of washboard abs.

"So you are?!" Parvati squealed, and Lavender clapped her hands. Ron was two tables over, but Hermione could see his grip tightening on his quill. Harry was just shaking his head.

Harry was going to be the worst. He was angry at her, she knew. But he was going to be quiet about it, so Hermione wouldn't feel too bad. It broke her heart, really, seeing her friends so angry with her over something so trivial. But, she thought wearily, it was going to get a lot more serious as the year went on. So serious, in fact, that they were "planning" to announce their "engagement" in February.

Hermione never pictured herself as the girl to get engaged during school. She always thought she would date someone for a few years after school, he would propose to her in a dramatically romantic way, on one knee with the simply beautiful ring and violins…but that was never going to happen. At least, until Voldemort was dead. Then she could "divorce" Malfoy and marry whomsoever she pleased. Hopefully Ron would forgive her and maybe take her back when that time came.

But as Hermione flashed back to the way he kissed her in the Great Hall that morning at breakfast, she shivered. His anger had scared her. She didn't know if she wanted to live like that for the rest of her life. She didn't know if she could.

But Ron was the only boy she ever loved. Well, so far. But right now, she was trying to find a way to make him as angry as possible. For the plan of course. And a little because he called her a Mudblood.

And for this plan to go right, she was going to need a few friends left in Gryffindor, to spread the rumors. Which was why Hermione had chosen to sit at Parvati and Lavender's table today.

It was time to make friends.

Slowly, deliberately, Hermione nodded. Lavender clapped her hands wildly again and Ron rolled his eyes.

"So is he a good kisser?" Lavender asked predictably. Hermione, already ready for this question, opened her mouth to answer.

"Of course I am," Malfoy said, joining them. Hermione scooted over so he could add his chair to their table. Lavender and Parvati instantly sobered, not wanting to look like squealing fools in front of the Slytherin Prince.

Hermione turned to him, a wicked smile on her face. Malfoy returned it and captured her lips softly, delicately. Hermione was surprised by the sweet kiss, but made no move to deepen it, especially in class. Draco pulled away, smiling, and placed a chaste kiss on Hermione's forehead. "I'll see you after class, love."

Hermione nodded. She pasted a dreamy look on her face as she turned back to Parvati and Lavender. They silent screamed for a whole minute while Hermione watched with amusement. Professor McGonagall had to threaten them with detention before they finally settled down.

"You really tamed him, didn't you?" Lavender asked out of the corner of her mouth. Hermione silently finished the line of the notes she had been writing before responding.

"He tamed himself, I guess. I didn't have to do anything."

"You are so lucky," Parvati breathed in envy. Hermione shrugged as a paper airplane came sailing her way. It floated to a stop right in front of her and she opened it, careful not to draw attention to herself.

"Can I talk to you?" it said. Hermione could tell by the untidy scrawl that it was Harry asking.

"About what?" Hermione responded pathetically.

"You know about what, Herm. Just talk to me. Ron won't be there, I promise," the airplane read when it returned. Hermione could almost hear the desperation in Harry's voice as he wrote it.

"Name a time and place."

"Right before dinner. Library."

Hermione crumpled up the paper as Professor McGonagall turned her eyes to her. When she was sure the Professor was consumed in her writings, she sent her own airplane to Malfoy. She normally wouldn't have dared, but it looked like a flirty love note to everyone else.

"Harry wants to talk to me. About you, obviously."

The airplane came sailing back. "And..?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to say to him?" She hated sounding like she needed Malfoy's help. It disgusted her.

"Tell him you've had a crush on me for years and I finally return your affection. That'll be half true of course."

"I don't have a crush on you, you twit,"

"Whatever you say love." Hermione scowled and tore the note into little pieces as discreetly as possible, ignoring Parvati's amused look. When McGonagall dismissed the class, Hermione was the first one out the door. She was halfway down the hallway before she remembered she needed to wait for Draco after class to "keep up appearances" as he so quaintly put it.

"No need to look for me darling," came a smooth drawl from behind her. Hermione turned and locked eyes with Draco, who tossed his arm about her shoulders loosely.

"Hey," was all she could come up with.

"So I was thinking," Draco continued, playing to their audience, a whole group of Gryffindors and Slytherins, "We should talk to Dumbledore about holding another Yule Ball. Don't you think that would be grand, Mia?"

Hermione smiled at him endearingly. "I think it would be wonderful, Drake," she cooed. His arm tightened around her shoulder for a second, warning her against using that nickname. She smirked a little, and Draco found himself surprised. She was going to be a little firecracker during this mission and give him as much trouble as she could without blowing their cover. He had to admit, only to himself, that it was mildly impressive.

For a Mudblood, of course.

The dungeons seemed even less inviting than usual, Hermione thought. She always dreaded Potions, but now she was going to dread it even more. Harry and Ron were her assigned partners, and Pansy and Blaise were Malfoy's. Malfoy kissed her cheek swiftly before walking to his seat between the other two Slytherins.

Blaise leaned down to get his book and whispered in Draco's ear. "I hope you know what you're doing mate."

Draco waited until Blaise had straightened up before he answered. "If you had been informed of the Dark Lord's plans, you would know what this was all about." Blaise's face paled a little, and Pansy leaned closer so she could listen.

"So you're dating Mudblood Granger on the Dark Lord's orders?" Pansy said incredulously. She raised her eyebrows and Draco sneered at her.

"My orders were to bring one of Potter's close friends to our side. This is the only way I can do it. Don't question my methods."

Pansy leaned back, looking half disgusted, half impressed. Blaise just raised his eyebrows and pulled out the ingredients for the Felix Felicius potion they were supposed to be making. Draco could tell Blaise didn't believe him. He wondered briefly if Granger was going to crack under the pressure. Well, if it was going to be any time, it would be now, when she had Potty and Weasel to gripe at her for a whole hour

Hermione stared at the board from her post on the end of the table. Ron and Harry were busying themselves making the potion, and told Hermione shortly that they didn't want her to help. At all. If Hermione hadn't been so shocked she probably would have cried. Ron and Harry never wanted to do anything in Potions.

They were really mad.

Snape slunk through the rows of cauldrons, inspecting everyone's potion for the correct molten gold coloring and transparent steam. Hermione sunk in her seat as Snape stalked past her, her eyes shut in anticipation for his scathing remark about her not contributing to her group's potion. But as time progressed and she sat in silence, she opened her eyes in surprise, seeing Snape harassing Neville and leaving Hermione to her own devices.

Well, pseudo-dating Draco Malfoy had its advantages after all.

When Snape finally dismissed them from the dank dungeon lair, Malfoy was waiting for Hermione outside the door. This time, he took her hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked, swinging their connected arms a little. Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering what he would do if she started skipping. She felt like Hansel and Gretel. Then she briefly wondered if Malfoy knew who Hansel and Gretel were.

Malfoy chuckled next to her. "Of course I know Hansel and Gretel, Mia. Though the witch was horribly portrayed, if I do say so myself."

Hermione gaped at him. She opened her mouth to speak, then snapped it shut. "Stupid Legilmens," she said through her teeth. Malfoy snickered again, and let go of her hand so he could put his arm around her shoulder.

"There's my brightest witch of the age," he said teasingly.

"Sod off."

"Oh come now darling, don't get so agitated. I promise I won't read your mind unless I ask permission first, ok?" he said, placating his pouting "girlfriend".

Hermione threw her head back and laughed, knowing full well the Malfoy was probably reading her mind as he said that, and Malfoy couldn't help but smile a little at her unrestrained mirth. Sometimes, he would look up and catch her staring into space, her eyes glazed over, but her mouth turned downwards in a frown. He knew she was thinking about her friends, and everything she had given up to help Harry win, and he wasn't even going to be able to appreciate it.

Not that he appreciated her at all already. She practically did their homework because they were to dumb to do it themselves, or they were too busy saving the world, and they never gave her a thank you. And it didn't even bother her, because they were her friends. It was acceptable to do favors for her friends.

Too bad her friends were no good, lazy little buggers.

He stopped Hermione outside the Great Hall so she could meet Potty. He leaned down, smiling in anticipation of her soft lips. When she kissed him, he decided to pull what she pulled on him earlier. Besides the fact that he really enjoyed kissing her. He pulled her as close as she could get and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She shivered and opened her mouth willingly. She latched her fingers behind his neck and toyed with the long hair, something she always did when they were kissing, he noticed.

They broke apart when someone cleared their throat loudly behind them. Harry was standing there, his hands crossed in front of his chest, his green eyes narrowed. Hermione wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and blushed prettily.

"I'll see you later, Draco," she said genuinely. Draco noticed a faint smile on her face before he turned away. She sounded sweet.

Weird to hear sweetness from a Mudblood.

Hermione watched Draco walk away, blushing slightly when he turned around and caught her staring. She turned to Harry, the blush falling off of her cheeks as soon as she saw the look on his face.

"That's gross, Herm," he said shortly. Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Harry, if you're just going to tell me how gross you think Mal-Draco is, then you can go," she said, mimicking his tone.

Harry softened. "Look, Herm, I miss you. Ron won't say it, but he misses you too. Why don't you just ditch Malfoy and come back with us?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Hermione fidgeted. "Look Harry, just go, ok? I can't, and that's all I'm going to tell you. If you want to side with Ron over this, fine. I don't need you. I don't need Ron. I have…." She swallowed thickly. "I have Draco, and that's all I need."

Harry frowned at her. "I don't like this new Hermione that I'm seeing," he said quietly.

"Get used to it."

Harry turned to walk away. "I'll try."

A/N: So I'm really not happy with this chapter at all. It seriously took me a long time just to write it…and I rewrote it like five times. This chapter just sucked. But whatever. Hopefully the next one will be better. R&R people!


	6. Anything and Everything

A/N: Wow you guys, thanks for all your reviews! Seriously, though. I know a lot of people say they appreciate reviews, when all they're doing is feeding their own egos. But you guys are helping me through a really bad breakup and my mother's tyrannical tendencies. So thank you guys so much.

The Musings of Artemis: Thanks so much! I was so sure it was terrible. It was my least favorite chapters by far. Hopefully this one is better.

Gui Zhang: Draco calls her Mia as a sort of pet-name. Like Harry and Ron call her Herm. It's supposed to be an endearing thing that he does to piss off Harry and Ron. And I'm continuing right now.

Bcargill9: Thanks a lot!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just for therapeutic purposes, promise. Although, that is what people say about weed. =)

Chapter Six: Anything and Everything.

Hermione skipped dinner that night. After her talk with Harry, she walked right past the entrance hall to the corridor beyond and sank down to the floor. She wrapped her thin arms around her knees and sat staring at the wall opposite, tears making wet tracks down her impassive face. She wondered briefly if anyone would notice she was missing from dinner.

Harry and Ron officially hated her now. Ginny refused to look at her longer than the time it took to give her a scathing look. All the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs sided with the Chosen One and his sidekick. The Slytherin girls all wanted her neck for "stealing" Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin boys were the only ones that didn't hate her outright now.

Probably because they had hated her before.

Draco was the only person in the school that pretended to care for her. And that was all it was, pretend. He was pretending to like her so he could save his family's skin. So he could save his own. And she, in turn, was giving up her entire life, her entire future so she could lend a helping hand in saving the entire world.

Somehow, it seemed like she was giving up a little more. But just maybe.

Her eyes wandered over the intricate designs of the stone walls, made by centuries of time weathering away at the stone. She finally closed her bloodshot eyes and buried her face in her arms. She sniffed a little, and wiped her face clean of any tears and snot that might have made its way down her face in her hysteria. She ceased all movement when she felt someone slide down next to her.

"Breathe, Granger, it's just me," came a lazy drawl she had come to know so well.

"You can go away Malfoy," she said, her voice muffled by her robes. She refused to lift her head up and look at him, but shut her eyes tightly against the soft material of her uniform. When he didn't move, she huffed impatiently.

"Leave!" she snapped.

He chuckled, soft and low, and Hermione shivered. She felt him shift beside her, and felt his arm creep its way over her shoulders like she had grown accustomed to all day long. She jerked her shoulders in a feeble attempt to throw him off, but he just strengthened his hold and pulled her closer to him so her head was resting on his shoulder. She opened her eyes a fraction of an inch, just enough to see his face.

There was no emotion there; his flawless face was stony and unreadable as he stared straight ahead. As if sensing her gaze, he brought his eyes down to meet hers.

His grey blue eyes were a flurry of emotion. She could see pity there, and empathy. Maybe even a little fear.

"Get off me Malfoy. I don't need your pity," Hermione leaped up and threw Malfoy's arm off of her. He stumbled, stunned and turned to her.

"Granger, just calm down, ok?"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING PITY!" she screamed. "I HAVE NOTHING NOW. I HAVE NOTHING! I DON'T NEED YOU TO PRETEND TO CARE. I DON'T NEED YOU TO GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME. NO ONE ELSE DOES. I'VE GIVEN UP MY LIFE FOR THIS! AND NO ONE CAN EVEN KNOW?! I CAN'T. I CAN'T do this," her voice finally cracked and broke. Malfoy leaned closer as if to hold her again, but she brought her fists up to block him.

"Don't touch me Malfoy," she said dangerously. He ignored her and wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her close. She started punching every inch of him that she could reach, his chest, his stomach, his arms, even his face. He ignored her, keeping his anger in check and his face impassive. Finally, the combination of her powerful sobs and her punching sapped her strength and she relented, letting the blonde boy hold her close as she cried.

"You know what I've learned, Granger?" Malfoy asked softly, when her tears subsided a little bit.

"What, Malfoy?" she sniffed.

"You curse like a sailor," he said, then snickered. She punched him, hard, in the stomach. He gasped and backed away from her, and she immediately felt bad. She put her hand on his back and rubbed it in soft, soothing circles.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy!" she exclaimed hastily. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard." She kneeled down beside him, worry etched all over her pretty face. Malfoy smirked, then attacked.

He tackled her to the stone floor, and pinned her, where she struggled and writhed underneath him. He just leaned back on his haunches and watched her with an amused smile on his face until she gave up and lay still. She stared at him for a minute.

"Was that your big revenge plot?" she asked, rather petulantly as she folded her arms over her chest. She could feel her heartbeat in her ears, and her heart was bouncing around in her chest. She wondered if this was how Malfoy felt when she was on top of him. Then she blushed.

"No. This was!" Malfoy brought his elegant hands down to her sides and started tickling her. How he knew how dreadfully ticklish she was, she didn't know, but she could scarcely think, pinned underneath a handsome boy who was making her laugh more than she had laughed in a long time.

He let her sit up and she gasped for breath, bringing in lungfuls of precious air as he sat and smirked smugly at her. She glared at him half-heartedly.

"Can I tell you something Granger?" he asked.

"If it has anything to do with how ticklish I may or may not be, or about my colorful vocabulary, I would rather you didn't," Hermione replied baldly.

Malfoy laughed humorlessly. "No, it has nothing to do with that."

"Ok then."

"I know I don't really act like it all the time, or ever, but I really admire what you're doing," he started.

Hermione's stomach clenched. "You don't have to say anything, Malfoy."

"Yeah, I do." He turned away from her and started talking again. "I know you're giving up a lot for this mission, and I know you feel like you had no choice. You've given up your friends, your family, your dignity," Hermione smiled momentarily, "your own well being, you've given up your life, just to pretend to be my fiancé so we can 'save the world', which isn't our responsibility in the first place.

"You're a brilliant witch, and you're caring and kind, when you aren't cursing like a sailor," Hermione jabbed him with her elbow. "But I just want you to know that I'm sorry you had to give up everything you had for…me. I know it's not exactly a fair trade."

Hermione snorted. "Malfoy, I don't hate you. I think you're intriguing, smart, sarcastic, funny, and annoyingly good looking," Malfoy preened, and she pinched him. "I thought I was going to hate every moment of my life as long as you were in it, but I've come to realize that you aren't as bad as Harry and Ron think you are. Or that the three other Houses think you are." Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Sure you can be vicious and brooding, but it's rather…endearing, when you get used to it. Look, I'm not going to deny that I miss my friends, but you have been a good friend. And a pretty good boyfriend too."

Malfoy laughed, and planted the tiniest of kisses on the top of Hermione's head. She found herself so used to the gesture that she didn't even notice. She rather welcomed it.

Malfoy stood up and pulled Hermione up with him. "Can I try something?" he asked, somewhat shyly.

Tentatively, Hermione nodded. Malfoy stepped close so they were toe to toe, and reached up to stroke her cheek. Her face flushed where he touched it, and her eyelids fluttered closed, tickling his thumb. He pressed his soft lips softly to hers, and Hermione sighed. She gripped him tighter as he knees weakened, and he pulled her close to him by her waist, his other hand on her neck and tangled in her hair.

He pulled away, breathless, with his eyes still closed.

"Anything?" he asked.

Hermione waited until he opened his eyes. "Everything."

And she pulled him in for another kiss.

A/N: Ok, so this one is short. Don't worry, the next chapter is going to be longer. This just felt like a good place to stop.


End file.
